


Self-Care

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, God pls forgive me for this, Oral Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung decided that they both needed a way to relax, and so they decided to hotbox their manager's van without anyone knowing.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Self-Care

The giggling of the two young women echoed throughout the parking lot as they managed to sneak out from an event, unnoticed . The rest of the group stayed back for an after party but the rap duo had other plans. After a long stressful day of schedules, Chaeyoung and Dahyun decided to do something that would both calm their nerves and that included hotboxing their manager’s van. 

The plan was simple. They left right before the party started to have some time to smoke up a joint. Once they felt like they were finished, they would just leave the doors open to air out the car without leaving a scent behind since they knew no one would be entering the parking lot for a while. Dahyun brought her little tiny perfume bottle, as well as some eye drops for the both of them, while Chaeyoung provided the weed.

She kept it in a small medicine bottle so that it could contain the smell, that way no one at the party would have noticed. The rolling paper and the bottle was hidden in her pockets while Dahyun kept everything in her purse. They asked the manager for his keys, saying that they left something in the car. They knew he would be too tired to question them so he gave them his keys willingly, allowing them to proceed with the plan. 

Chaeyoung got in the driver’s seat as Dahyun took the passenger’s one. The younger girl took out her rolling paper and medicine bottle before rolling up the joints for the both of them while Dahyun checked in the mirror to see if her makeup was still not ruined. Once Chaeyoung finished, she panicked.

“I think I forgot my lighter.”

“Don’t worry. I think he keeps one in here.” Dahyun replied as she started to look around in all of the compartments and luckily, she found one in just a few moments. 

Chaeyoung smiled at her proudly as Dahyun flicked the lighter to ignite a decent flame before holding it out for the latter. Chaeyoung lit their joints before Dahyun put the lighter back where it was. She took her joint carefully before looking at her rap partner.

“Ready?”

“You bet.”

They took a drag in unison before releasing a wave of smoke from their mouths. It took some time to get to their goal. The more they smoked, the more it got foggier in the van. They were surrounded by smoke in just minutes. They were beginning to not only breathe in the weed that was from the joint, but also from the air too. The smoke became more potent and eventually, the two began to entire a mellow state where their stress had started to ease off. Dahyun leaned against the seat as she closed her blood shot eyes, allowing herself to relax and not mind the fog around her. 

“You’re doing okay?” Chaeyoung looked at her as she took another drag.

“Just perfect.”

“Good. Just making sure.”

Dahyun opened an eye and glanced back at her. “Are you hungry?”

“Well I mean we ate before..”

“I mean...are you..hungry?” She emphasized on the last part as Chaeyoung blinked at her, trying to figure out what the older girl wanted. It took her some time to process the question before finally getting to the realization. 

“You want me to eat you out?”

“Well..if that’s okay with you.”

Chaeyoung stared at her for a moment before handing her the joint. “I’ll handle your underwear.”

Dahyun was surprised by her answer but she wasn’t mad about it. She waited for her to lean in and push the hem of her dress upward and pull down her panties in a slow and teasing manner while Dahyun was busy holding onto both of their joints, but she managed to lift herself up a bit to help her make the process easier. 

Chaeyoung leaned in and kissed her lips sloppily while her fingers pressed against her clit. Dahyun let out a needy moan against her mouth as she felt her heat become sensitive to her touch. The older girl became more aroused as their tongues rubbed against one another. Chaeyoung could feel her getting soaked just from the wetness against her fingers as Dahyun had spread her legs more apart. After a few more moments of teasing, Chaeyoung dived her head right in as Dahyun threws hers back.

Chaeyoung licked her heat over and over again, letting her tongue glide against it as Dahyun released a few groans from her lips. She tried to take another drag from one of the joins to repress her moans but it wasn’t that easy. Chaeyoung felt confident in this as she kept moving her tongue without taking any breaks. Perhaps it was from the marijuana that gave her this boost that she needed but either way she was enjoying the moment and clearly, so did Dahyun.

At one point, Dahyun knew she was getting closed as her legs began to shake and she found herself desperately needing to hold onto something, even though both of her hands were occupied. Chaeyoung kept going at it until Dahyun finally reached her climax after the last lick. Chaeyoung licked every part of her inner thighs to clean herself up while Dahyun tried to take a moment to calm down from her orgasm.

“Holy shit…” Dahyun muttered as Chaeyoung smirked against her skin. 

She finally lifted her head to breathe but because of the smoke, that didn’t really help much. Still, she took her joint back and took one last inhale from it before both of their joints were put out on their own. They knew it was time to air out the van before the group would be coming back with their manager.

After Dahyun pulled up her panties and fixed her dress, they opened the doors to air the van as they used the perfume and the eyedrops to hide the evidence. Chaeyoung managed to find an ash tray that was near a trash can to throw away their joints, leaving absolutely no trace of them smoking in the van.

Once the smell was gone, everyone was back in the van. They didn’t even ask the rap duo what they were up to cause they were all exhausted and they just wanted to go back home. Dahyun and Chaeyoung made themselves comfortable by sitting in the backseat where they both fell asleep against each other, feeling relaxed and at peace with themselves after their successful self-care session. 


End file.
